


Unwavering Love

by zephyrsoul



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, slight nsfw, transshinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu reminds Shinji that he'll love him forever, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwavering Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for my partner because we both love the idea of trans shinji being supported completely by Kaworu.  
> ~~

“Kaworu, you don’t have to pretend you like my body.” Shinji’s words were sudden and Kaworu looked up at him, his usual smile smaller, concern showing in his face.  
They were cuddling on Kaworu’s bed with the albino’s hand in Shinji’s shirt, fingers lightly caressing skin. He looked a little confused.  
“I’m not pretending.” He said honestly, drawing away to better look at Shinji’s face. “I like your body.”  
“But you like men’s bodies.” Came the soft, sad reply.  
Kaworu sat up completely, spurring Shinji to roll onto his back to watch him. They were silent for a moment before the elder began to stroke Shinji’s stomach again.  
“You have a man’s body.”  
Now it was Shinji’s turn for confusion. They both knew he didn’t. What was Kaworu saying?  
“It’s your body, so it’s a man’s body.” He continued, pulling up Shinji’s shirt, fingers brushing skin as he spoke. “A man’s tummy, a man’s breasts, a man’s-“  
“Men don’t have breasts.”  
“Really? You do. So some men obviously do have breasts. You’re proof. And you’re gorgeous even with them.” They were soft between Kaworu’s gentle fingers, they were small but perky. The skin smooth and warm. He ghosted his fingertips across a nipple and Shinji tensed before shivering. “I love you Shinji. I love your body, even when you don’t. And as you grow more into yourself, I’ll keep loving you. And your body.”  
Shinji was flushed red now, a tiny smile on his lips. “I love you too, Kaworu.”  
Kaworu leant down and pressed his lips gently against the younger’s, pulling him into his arms again. Shinji felt warm, Kaworu’s body was warming his and his words had warmed him inside.  
And Kaworu was warm because he had Shinji’s love and trust.  
They kissed deeper, tongues brushing against each other. Shinji’s fingers found themselves in soft white hair, twisting gently in the strands. They laid back down together, Kaworu pulling Shinji over him. His hands stroked his skin again, and Shinji squirmed when it became ticklish.  
The kiss broke and Kaworu gazed lovingly into Shinji’s eyes, the other blushing deeply. He squirmed again, but he was smiling. Because Kaworu loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~  
> It's just a drabble so it's short but I think I wanna do something more with transshinji. I'm not sure yet if I will.


End file.
